Blaise the Ravenclaw
by QueenKas
Summary: Can you make it to the end? Round 5 - What if Blaise Zabini was sorted into Ravenclaw?


**A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter that are trademarked by J.K. Rowling**

* * *

First Year

Blaise Zabini knew that his friends were disappointed that he was not sorted into Slytherin with them. Blaise on the other hand didn't really care. His mother was a Ravenclaw so he knew that she would not care. At least he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, that would have been embarrassing. Blaise took his seat at the Ravenclaw table to observed his classmates. In his year there was Padma Patil, Sue Li and Terry Boot.

The morning after the Sorting they received their schedules. It appeared that Ravenclaw had the majority of their classes with Hufflepuff. Blaise sighed, this would be a boring seven years.

Second Year

Blaise sat with his year-mates and watched the sorting. Ravenclaw received five new members this year, which was surprising. The most interesting by far was a tiny blonde, Luna Lovegood. She was an odd creature that sparked Blaise's interest. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the girl.

Third Year

It was an interesting beginning to the year. Draco had approached Blaise for the first time since they were sorted into different houses but Blaise had little time for Draco's pedestrian problems and he didn't like to listen to the blonde ponce whine about Harry Potter.

Dementors were haunting the school and it seemed a permanent grey cloud was looming over Hogwarts with the news of Sirius' Black's escape. Blaise's gaze always seemed to fall on the small blonde-haired girl. He wanted to make sure she was fine, he had heard whispers of bullying and that was something that Blaise would not condone.

Fourth Year

The Yule Ball. Blaise was not looking forward to the event like most of his classmates. He did not have any friends, he heard the names they called him behind his back. Blaise walked into the library and saw Luna sitting alone at one of the tables. He decided to use the ball to his advantage.

Blaise approached the table and stood in silence for a full minute before he cleared his throat and caught Luna's attention.

"Ms. Lovegood" he said with a bow of his head, "Would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

The blonde studied him and made him feel mildly uncomfortable before she beamed up at him, "Sure"

Blaise nodded and just turned around and walked out of the library. He would solidify the plans at a later date.

Year Five

Blaise stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. It was the most emotion many had seen on the normally emotionless boys face. He took the stairs three at a time and within minutes he was at the hospital wing. He stood outside the door for a minute to catch his breath and calm his nerves. He stepped into the wing once he had calmed and frowned when he didn't immediately see his girlfriend.

"Now dear, just take it easy" he heard Madam Pomfrey say and he let go of the breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he saw Luna, a healthy Luna, walk out from behind the screen.

"Do not worry Madam Pomfrey, I will ensure she does not over exert herself" Blaise added to the conversation.

Luna beamed at her boyfriend and walked towards him. Blaise always thought she was so graceful, like a ballerina, and it looks like dancing whenever she walked.

Blaise reached out and grabbed the girls bag and slipped it over his shoulder and let her out of the hospital and back towards their common room. He would make sure she was not bothered again.

Year Six

Blaise stood with the rest of the student body as the teachers offered their words about the late Albus Dumbledore. Blaise was never close with the headmaster and he never understood why other people thought he was so great but even he could acknowledge that the world lost a great wizard.

He was shocked that war was upon them. Voldemort had attacked the school, a place that was supposed to be safe, and he violated the students' safety, instilling fear in everyone. Blaise could feel the tension that rose in the Wizarding World. This war would be long and it would be bloody. Many would die, more families would be wiped out. Nobody truly ever won.

Year Seven

The war was over. His predictions were right. Many had died, on both sides. Hogwarts lay in ruins and would take the power of multiple witches and wizards and the better part of a year to fix it. Blaise approached his bloodied girlfriend and slumped down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in closed.

"So…" he trailed off. He truly did not know what to say.

"Are you going to come back for you're seventh year?"

"Yes…we'll be in a lot of the same classes" he said with a grin.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Luna asked.

Blaise thought for a moment. He was in no rush to work or get his mastery in anything so he made a snap decision, "How would you like to go crumple-horned snorkack hunting?" and the beaming smile that he received told him that was a good answer.


End file.
